Lorien Laure
by Erandir
Summary: Comfort found amongst green and gold leaves. SLASH A/L


Title: Lorien Laure

Author: Erandir

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas

Rating: NC17

Summary: Comfort found amongst green and gold leaves.

Notes: Inspired by Michael Rouse as Legolas in LotR the Musical. I'm in love with his voice. Go to to listen to 'Lothlorien'. The fic's title 'Lorien Laure' comes from the song, and translates to 'Golden Dream'. Also, this fic features dark haired Legolas.

--------------

That Legolas was happy to be in Lothlorien was plain for anyone to see. The Elven prince had been about like a giddy child ever since they had crossed the tree line. Seeing his joy to be in this place was almost enough to comfort the wounded spirits of his companions. So it was to no one's surprise that as soon as the Fellowship had been settled he discarded his weapons and dashed off into the trees, dark head disappearing amidst the foliage in the blink of an eye.

The others were, of course, also interested in exploring the beautiful Elven realm, but felt more apprehensive to do so. They were foreigners here, where Legolas was not. And they were also tired, both physically and emotionally, from their long journey and hasty flight from the mountains.

The Fellowship were all asleep within moments of settling in the forest glade, though it was not yet evening. All except Aragorn.

The Ranger was just as exhausted as the rest of the company, but there was a weight on his shoulders and on his mind that would not allow him to rest. After trying fruitlessly for many long moments, the man rose from his bedroll. Maybe a walk would help to settle his mind. So the Ranger pulled his boots back on and silently left the clearing where the rest of the Fellowship was still sleeping.

The setting sun was on level with the horizon, sending long shadows across the leaf strewn ground. The forest was, at first, so still that even the Ranger's well trained, soft footsteps sounded loud. But soon another sound reached Aragorn's ears. Singing.

Curious, Aragorn turned and headed in the direction of the sound. The further he walked the louder it became until he was able to recognize the voice. It was Legolas' voice. Aragorn could tell; he had known that voice for most of his life, and he would recognize it anywhere. It brought a smile to Aragorn's face. Only a short moment later the Sylvan Elf came into sight. And that sight stopped the man for a moment.

The Elf sat at the base of a tree, his back against the trunk. His eyes were closed and arms outstretched. The look on his face spoke of complete joy and contentment. The song that flowed from his lips was equally joyous. Aragorn felt a little jealous that Legolas had been able to find peace so easily when it evaded the man so.

It did not take more than a moment for the Elf to notice that he was no longer alone. Frankly, Aragorn was surprised that it took him that long. Proof of how entranced Legolas had been. A smile graced his features as he saw who had joined him.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" Aragorn asked softly as the Elf's eyes settled on him.

"Not at all," Legolas assured. "Thought I did not expect you to leave the others."

"They have all retired early this evening," the Ranger informed him. "I imagine they are all weary from our travels and… weary of mind as well."

The Elf nodded in understanding and was silent a moment longer. He took in the man's haggard appearance; the circles beneath his eyes and the worry lines on his brow. "You are weary as well," Legolas observed, rising to his feet. "Some proper rest would do you well, I think."

"Sleep eludes me," Aragorn admitted, turning his gaze away from the Elf. "There is a weight on my mind that will not lift."

"You are worried about the future of our Fellowship; about the quest." It was not a question, but an observation from the Elf, one that Aragorn did not try to deny.

It was more complicated than Legolas made it seem. The Elf was so easily able to read him, but with a friendship as long as theirs it was of no surprise to Aragorn. He had no reason to hide his feelings from the Elf. "They look to me to lead them," Aragorn murmured. "But I fear I would lead them astray."

"Every leader fears such," Legolas said softly as he approached the man. The movement drew Aragorn's eyes back to him and the Elf offered his friend a sympathetic smile. "You can only do what is within your ability. No one asks more of you."

Aragorn was glad for the reassurance; to know that at least one of the Fellowship did not expect too much of him. But he feared still what the others thought, and it would take a while yet before his fears would be fully abated.

"You should rest," Legolas murmured. The Elf's hand reached up to gently trace the lines on Aragorn's weary face.

Weakly, the man shook his head. "I have told you, sleep eludes me this night."

"Perhaps I may be of assistance," the Elf offered. "I would help you to take your mind off of such worrisome matters. Lothlorien should be a place of peace and healing."

Aragorn's expression changed briefly to one of confusion before the meaning of the Elf's words dawned on him. The Ranger shook his head again. "Things are different now." It had been a long time since he had last been with the Mirkwood prince. "I am no longer unattached."

Legolas' gaze fell to the pendant that hung around Aragorn's neck, glimmering faintly in the dimming light. "Of course," the Elf replied. His hands slipped from the man's shoulders and hung limply by his sides. "I understand." The last time Aragorn had been so unsure was when he had just found out about his true heritage; a young ranger who had wanted nothing more than to live a carefree life. It seemed the man was still no more prepared to be a leader. The Elf offered his human companion a sympathetic, reassuring smile. "I only do not wish to see you so troubled, my friend," he murmured. "If it would calm your mind and let you rest, I am certain the Lady Arwen would forgive such a minor indiscretion."

Aragorn was uncertain. He had not considered being with anyone but his betrothed since meeting her. But his love for Legolas was nearly as great as that which he felt for the Evenstar. The Sylvan prince had been his closest friend for as long as he could remember; had been his first love.

"What the lady does not know will not hurt her," Legolas added, "And I will not tell if you do not." He stepped closer to the Ranger, then, closing what little space there was between them. The Elf stood so close now that Aragorn could feel his breath on his face; feel their chests brush with the slightest motion. "Let yourself be loved, Aragorn. I can see the weariness you feel; and the loneliness. I would help to cure those things if you would but let me."

Aragorn felt his resistance slip away. He needed this, this comfort. His heart and mind were in such turmoil from the events of the past few days. If Legolas' attentions could free his weary soul for but a minute it would be worth it. The man's eyes slid closed and his shoulders slumped as he let down the façade of strength that did not work on Legolas anyway. He was weary of mind and body, and it showed in every fiber of his being as the walls he had built up over the years were let down. He leaned forward against the Elf, feeling the gentle, comforting arms wrap around him.

Seeing the Ranger like this, Legolas felt as though the decades were stripped away and he was holding again that troubled boy who, on the day he should have become a man, had wanted to remain a child forever.

"I never wanted this responsibility."

"I know," Legolas murmured, and kissed the man's face softly. Gently, the Elf urged the man to sit on the ground with him.

"I only wanted to live freely."

"I know," the Elf repeated softly, pushing the man to lay down beside him next. "Sometimes the Valar have different plans. We can only do the best we can to follow the paths set for us."

Aragorn's eyes opened and he looked up at the Elf. He said nothing, and Legolas gave him only a soft smile before he leaned down to kiss the man's lips. Deft Elven fingers worked to remove the Ranger's clothes, revealing a body that had been familiar to him years before, but had changed in the decades between. Aragorn had matured in that time, outgrown all of his awkward teenage years. New scars and calluses marked the man's skin, each with its own tale to tell. As the Ranger's clothes came off the Elf shifted downward to press his lips to the man's neck, then his shoulders, his chest. Aragorn was pliant under him, letting the Elf do what he wanted with no further argument. Soft sighs and moans broke from the man's throat as Legolas' lips and tongue lathed over his flesh.

It surprised the Elf how compliant his companion was being. But, he supposed, that was probably what Aragorn needed right now, to let someone else take control. And the Elf did not mind. He would do nearly anything for this man.

The compliance did not last that much longer after Legolas removed the man's trousers. With the fabric barely off the man's legs Legolas took the heated flesh into his mouth; a sharp gasp and a moan from the man.

"Legolas–" the man panted. His hands grasped the Elf's shoulders and pulled him away after only a moment. "I want… I need…" Aragorn was unable to finish his thought as Legolas' lips pressed against his again. Speaking was not necessary.

They rolled over, switching positions so that Aragorn now lay atop his Elven companion. His hands divested the Elf of his clothing with more clumsiness than had been shown to his own garments, now carelessly tossed aside. The body that the man discovered was unchanged by the decades and battles that had passed since he had last seen it bare, but still the Ranger took a moment to reacquaint himself with it. By the time he finished both were panting, faces flushed with passion and quivering with desire. Legolas wrapped both of his arms and a leg around the man, pulling him close until their bodies pressed flush against one another.

They kissed again, muffling sounds of pleasure as the Elf's movements brought their bare hips into contact. Hands groped and grasped as their bodies began to move together. Gasped breaths between heated kisses and stifled moans were the only sounds that permeated the glade. Faster, until the gasped breaths turned into panting and a moan into a strangled cry as a summit was reached and both Elf and Ranger went tumbling over.

There was no movement for a long while except the rise and fall of chests as ragged breath gradually slowed. When enough of the Ranger's strength returned to him he pushed himself off of the Elf beneath him and flopped onto the ground. Beside him, Legolas reached for their discarded clothes and retrieved a cloak, which he pulled over their naked bodies.

"I love you, Legolas," the man whispered as his breathing calmed and his wits began to return.

The Elf froze for a moment in surprise, and then smiled sadly. "You love the lady Arwen," he corrected.

Aragorn frowned, his weary mind not quite comprehending. "Can I not love two?" he asked.

The Elf shook his head very slightly. Things were never that simple. "Sleep," Legolas urged softly, laying his head on the man's chest. "This is a place for proper rest, for there is nothing here that should cause you worry."

--------

Aragorn woke as the brightening morning sun filtered through the canopied leaves and worked its way under his eyelids. A soft groan escaped the man's lips as his consciousness returned to the waking world. The first thing he noticed was that the warm weight of his Elven companion no longer rested against his chest. Rubbing his eyes open with one hand, he reached out with the other in search of the missing body. His hand encountered only the ground.

Frowning in confusion, the Ranger opened his eyes half way and looked. There was nothing there. Turning his head, he checked the other side, but there was no Elf there either. Very much befuddled now, the man sat up and looked around; realizing only belatedly that he was still naked save the cloak that had covered himself and his lover through the night. His hands clutched the fabric to cover himself, although there was no one there to see.

Where had his Elven companion gone?

As the man became more aware of his surroundings he noticed the pile of clothing which had been so carelessly discarded the night before. The pile seemed to have been organized somewhat, though it could have been his imagination. What mattered was that he could see that the Elf's boots remained. And while he did not put it past Legolas to wander the forest barefoot he doubted that the prince would wander too far afield and leave them behind.

It was then that he heard it; the lyrical and lilting sound of Elvish singing. It came from above him.

Aragorn raised his head to look up into the trees above him. He would recognize that voice anywhere. Now if only he could spot its owner amidst the foliage.

Ah, there he was.

The Elf was perched in the lower branches of the nearest tree, sprawled on his stomach with one arm and one leg dangling below the branch, his silken hair in complete disarray. He was dressed in only his breeches, his eyes closed and a look of complete peace upon his face. His singing was soft, not the full bodied rejoicing Aragorn had heard the day before, but perforated the near silence of the forest clearing easily.

The Ranger could not help but smile as he watched the Elf.

For many long moments the glade remained unchanged. The Elf sang, and the Ranger watched and listened. When the Elf's song drew to an end his bright eyes slowly opened and focused on the Man and a smile quirked the corners of his lips. "Good morning," Legolas called down from his perch, beginning to push himself upright again. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," Aragorn replied. He felt rested in both body and mind, a feeling he had not had since leaving Rivendell all those weeks ago. "Thanks to you."

"You are welcome," the Elf responded. "I am glad that your mind has been put at ease. And I hope that you will be able to rest so well in the future also."

"And if I should require your help again in the future?" the Ranger asked.

Legolas dropped lightly out of the tree, barely making a sound as his bare feet landed upon the grass and fallen leaves. "Then you need only ask," he assured, long legs carrying him quickly across the short distance that separated them. "I will always offer you what comfort I may," the Elf promised.

The End.


End file.
